


【616铁哈皮】我第二酷

by Schlenk



Category: Iron Man (Comics), Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:47:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22256668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schlenk/pseuds/Schlenk
Summary: 616背景的铁哈皮，有些梗和情节（说实话应该是大部分情节）直接取用自漫画原剧情（比如阿铁真的会晚上哪儿都不去把哈皮叫家里打牌）（哈皮，一个仿佛拿着霸道总裁文女主剧本的男人）以及我眼中的哈皮有种浓浓的哈士奇气质，我觉得这不怪我，你们去康了古早漫也会觉得他有种浓浓的哈士奇气质！
Relationships: Happy Hogan/Tony Stark
Kudos: 6





	【616铁哈皮】我第二酷

我是哈皮，我超酷的。

不骗人，就是因为我“太酷了从来都不笑”，他们才给我取了“Happy”这个外号，但我本人一直都对此感到很困惑——我明明就经常会笑啊。

“哈皮，哈皮。”老板一边扣上他始终不离手的宝贝公文包一边对我说，“一般来说，我们是不会管嘴角朝下的面部表情叫‘笑’的。”

我撇了撇嘴，又看了看镜子，我知道老板说得没错，不过这就是我的笑容——我的注册商标，就像那种“史塔克式”的笑容是老板的注册商标一样。

是的，我口中的老板就是那位大名鼎鼎的、受人爱戴的、头衔长到能让新闻记者们用来骗稿费的托尼·史塔克，而我是他的司机兼私人保镖。听上去挺不错的，可是前一份工作老板经常不让我干，后一份工作经常有个叫钢铁侠的家伙和我抢。

除此之外，我对我目前的生活状况还是很满意的。

我原本的生活圈子和老板其实毫无关联。老实说，那可能也称不上什么圈子，我原本是个拳击手，还站在赛场上的时候我姑且还有些人生目标，可是当我摘下拳击手套之后，我就不得不承认我陷入了困顿和迷茫，就算我还有叼着牙签去现场看赛车的闲情逸致，也不能否认我正在为了生计发愁。

就在这个时候，老板闯入了我的生命，或者可以说是我闯进了老板的生命，总之，我觉得我的命运就是在此时进入了分岔口。

在很久之后，让我把嘴角格外用力地往下撇的一件事是，我从老板口中得知，我给他的人生带来的影响不比他给我带来的小。

说回到我和老板的相遇。当时我是赛场边的观众，而老板则是场上的赛车手，就在比赛进行到白热化的时候，他遇到了一个大麻烦：他发生了车祸，然后被困在了自己即将爆炸的赛车里。

到这个时候，我实在是不想说一些冠冕堂皇的话来标榜自己——而且这也不是我的风格。简单来说，我什么都没想就冲了上去，把老板从即将爆炸的赛车里拽了出来，然后，任何一个观察力没有问题的人都能看出来他有些怪怪的，很虚弱，好像喘不上气来。

老板当时就紧紧抓着我的胳膊，对我说了一句听起来充满成人电影气息，仿佛下一秒就可以开始一些少儿不宜情节的台词：“什么都别说，什么都别问，和我去酒店开个房。”

好在老板独自钻进了酒店房间，没有要拉着我一起进去的意思，等出来的时候他整个人就像是加满了油的汽车充满了电的电器，整个人神采奕奕，掏出支票簿和钢笔来感谢我的救命之恩。

我撕掉了老板开给我的支票。我是个硬汉。

“但你肯定需要钱的吧？”老板问我。

我觉得我在这件事上我应该这么做，可是我也不是那种不食人间烟火的家伙，我很诚实地告诉当时还不是我老板的老板：“不要再说什么感激不感激的了，我需要的不是钱，是一份有三个星期假期的稳定工作，以及妥善的退休金计划以及各种各样的福利。”

我本来准备在说完这句话之后潇洒地挥挥手走人，可是老板叫住了我，他问我：“要不你来当我的司机？”

我回答：“你的车什么牌子的？”

就这样，老板成了我的老板，我成了老板的司机兼保镖。

老板的车种类繁多，开起来真爽。

老板遇到的人身威胁特别多，我每次都想要奋不顾身地冲在最前面保护老板，可是有个叫钢铁侠的家伙总是抢我的工作还抢我的风头，每次都让我很挫败。

自从我在暗恋老板的不归路上越走越远，我就意识到了钢铁侠才是我真正的情敌，他还是个非常强大的情敌，每次我试图问老板“你都有钢铁侠了还要我这个保镖干什么”的时候，老板都一脸非常窘迫的样子，急着要把话题给岔开。

而且，老板明明经常看到钢铁侠，还好像看不够似的，在公司的走廊里挂了一张钢铁侠的画像。

但我没在怕的，我和老板之间也有很多独一无二的珍贵瞬间，比如，夜生活。

老板目前还是单身，晚上可去的地方很多，纽约的夜生活就是他的夜生活，可是认识老板之后我发现他好像不是那么热衷于此，至少不是每天晚上都热衷于此。

有时候他拎着公文包出了办公室，放松地把自己摔进后排座位，我发动汽车然后问他“老板，今晚去哪儿？”，而他的回答是：“回家，我们一起打牌吧，哈皮。”

我愣了一下，正了正帽子，用手指敲敲方向盘，一时之间没有把这两件事联系到一起，我确认了一下：“到底是回家，还是去打牌，老板？”

我从后视镜里看见老板闭着眼睛放松地靠在后座上，似乎是想趁着路上的时间小睡片刻，他“唔”了一声，睁开一只眼睛：“回我家，然后我们一起打牌啊。”

这是第一次。

我很是受宠若惊。

后来我就习惯了，但每次老板这么说的时候我还是很高兴，老板就又会说我的“笑容”真的很奇怪，不过这没什么，因为老板还说我“笑”起来的样子挺帅。嗯……我其实一直都是知道我挺帅的，那种硬汉派的帅，虽然没有老板那么帅。

是的，老板超帅。当然这不是说我就不帅，但老板比我更帅，而且他是很特别的那种，对，就是无论男女看到他都会觉得他帅。

对不起我语无伦次了，总之我很喜欢和老板一起打牌的时间，我们东倒西歪地靠在沙发边地毯上茶几旁，像是两个在热闹的夜晚找不到地方可去的狐朋狗友，完全没有老板和员工的样子。

灯光昏黄。老板的西装外套和我的外套一起被挂在衣帽架上，我不知道为什么我还戴着帽子，而老板已经放松地卷着衬衫的袖子，皱着眉头看向自己手中的牌。

他忽然抬头看看我，笑着摇摇头：“哈皮，你这个表情倒是很适合打牌啊。”

我紧张地点头。

“我的赌运总是有点差。”老板接着说，“下次有需要的时候，我派你帮我上桌好了。”

我更紧张地点头。

“我从刚才开始就想问了。”老板伸展着胳膊，往后靠在沙发上，“你一直戴着帽子干什么？”

我还是不知道该说什么，在我继续紧张地点头之前，老板放下手里的扑克牌，慢慢地靠了过来。

老板伸手把我的帽子摘了下来放在茶几上，然而他迟迟没有退开，相反地，我感觉老板好像在靠近我。就在我思考这是不是我的错觉的时候，老板凑上来，在我的额头上吻了一下。

我手里的扑克牌哗啦啦全掉在了地毯上——这局我本来该嬴的，不过现在无所谓了，我赢到了老板。

老板搂住了我，我感觉老板胸口好像有什么硬邦邦的东西，我困惑地看着他。

老板有些尴尬地理了理衬衣，开始解扣子。

“哈皮，我要告诉你一个秘密。”

看见老板胸口熟悉的钢铁侠胸甲之后，我陷入了深深的沉思。

我是哈皮，我……好吧，我其实是第二酷，因为世界上最酷的人绝对是我老板，我赌一个钢铁侠。

不管怎么样，我爱老板，老板爱我，而且我超酷的。


End file.
